The Mysterious Motel
by DellaLynlee
Summary: 'Something we cannot excape is our imaginations'. [Idea from The God Complex (Doctor Who)]
1. Chapter 1: Checking In

**Timeline:**

**Professor Layton: After Last Specter, but before Miracle Mask (cos I don't have the game yet) and WAY before Curious Village.**

**Doctor Who: Eleven/Amy/Rory. My second-favorite moment in Doctor Who history. I would've done my first-favorite, but I wanted to experiment with Rory meeting a very important Doctor Who character.**

Professor Hershel Layton was driving his Laytonmobile. Emmy was next to him, drumming her fingers on the dashboard. Luke was in the back, trying not to fall asleep.

The Professor was watching the road very passionately. It had gotten very dark very fast, and he was worried. What was happening? And he was worried about the headlights of his car, which he had to turn onto full blast. Would they hold out?

It seemed like he was driving forever until he finally found a motel. He pulled into the parking lot, found a parking space, and started to get out of the car.

Emmy looked over at the Professor, excited. "What now, Professor?"

He looked over at her. "Now, we see if we can get a room," he said, as quietly and gentleman-like as normal.

Her face fell. She loved a good mystery. She _craved_ it! Her first mystery, when they met Luke, was great. They had done a few mini-mysteries here and there, but she was looking for something like the first. Something big and important, that lasted for weeks! That could hold her for... about a month. And then she would need more. Fortunately, she was the Professor's assistant number one, so she would have a good chance of finding something to answer her craving. Who knows? There could be a mystery hiding in that very motel!

PUZZLE #1: Moving the Sleeping Luke 1

It turned out that getting Luke out of the car would prove to be a mystery in itself. He actually fell asleep on a blanket, and neither Emmy or the Professor could lift him, or even wake him up.

"Hmm," the Professor said, staring at Luke. "How should we do this?"

"We can't wake him," Emmy said.

"We can't lift him," the Professor said.

"We certainly can't leave him in the car,"

"He wouldn't like that," he turned to her. "So how should we do this?"

She frowned and stared at Luke, figuring out option after option. "I got it!" she finally exclaimed, snapping her fingers, and soon they were all in the motel.

(end of puzzle)

The Professor and Emmy left Luke in a chair in the lobby as they got their room, and by the time they returned to him, he was already yawning and stretching.

"Where are we?" he sleepily asked.

"In the Ride Motel," Emmy answered. "The Professor got us a room. You're going to have to get up so we can go to our room,"

PUZZLE #2: Moving the Sleeping Luke 2:

Luke snuggled up in the chair. "Don't wanna move," he muttered, his eyes drooping. "Too tired to move,"

"Professor!" Emmy exclaimed, looking up at him.

He sighed. "Hmm..." his eyes widened as he saw a couple useful objects nearby. "I think I know how to lift him again."

And soon they were on their way.

(end of puzzle)

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and turned to face Amy. "So, here we are!"

She frowned and looked around. "I thought we were going to some place exciting, not... a motel,"

"This is some place exciting!" the Doctor exclaimed, swooping his arms around. "Every place is exciting! You just have to look hard enough." he ran off down the hallway.

She sighed. "Doctor!" she yelled, and ran down the hallway after him. Man, he was so... childish.

Rory slowly exited the TARDIS and looked around. "Uh... where did everyone go?" he looked around again, and started walking in the opposite direction of the way the Doctor and Amy went.

Finally, they found their room. They tried the door: it was locked.

"Did you get a key, Professor?" Emmy asked.

He shook his head. "I got this instead," he held up a panel.

By then, Luke was waking up again. He looked from the panel in the Professor's hand to the door. "Look!" he exclaimed, getting up. "It fits perfectly into the door!"

Sure enough, it did. He placed the panel onto where it fit on the door, and it clicked into place.

Emmy tried the door again. "It's still locked!" she exclaimed. "_Now_ how are we going to get in?"

PUZZLE #3: Love vs. War

The Professor examined the panel. On it had a picture of a man and a woman facing each other. They each held a riffle. Around the border, there was writing.

"'War dominates love in many ways'," Emmy read. "'Find out a way to turn this war into love'."

"...I know," the Professor said, rearranging a few aspects of the picture, and soon they were in their room.

(end of puzzle)

The Doctor finally found the lobby, and dinged the bell on the reception desk quite annoyingly.

By the tenth ring, Amy finally caught up to him, and placed her hand on top of his, stopping the dinging.

An old woman came out of the back office and out to the desk. "Yes?" she said, looking tired.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "I would like to check in. Well, _we_ would like to check in. That is, myself, Amy, and-" he looked over. "Where's Rory?"

Amy followed his glance. "...Where _is_ Rory?"

Just then, from all the many hallways, came a bunch of men and women.

"You'll have to wait a little before you can check in," said the old woman from behind the desk. "We're going to start our bingo tournament."

PUZZLE #4: Where is Rory?

Amy got an idea. Turning around, she yelled, "Has anyone seen my husband, Rory? He's tall... ish, young, and brunette,"

"I saw him!" yelled out one woman. "He was heading down the second south hall at 9:15. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt... or maybe a red one?"

"No, I did!" shouted a man. "He was running up the third north hall at 8 sharp, and... was he wearing a fez?"

"I was the one who saw him!" yelled another man. "He was running up the third south hall at 9:20. He was wearing yellow pants- no, blue pants- well, some kind of bright pants,"

"No, I did!" yelled another woman. "He was carrying something up the east stairs... just a few minutes ago. And I must say, I did like that orange shirt,"

_He was wearing a red sweatshirt, an orange shirt, and bright blue pants, _thought Amy. She checked her watch. It was 9:30. They couldn't have arrives there more than twenty minutes ago. Who should she trust?

Suddenly, the Doctor figured it out, and soon they were on their way to find Rory.

(end of puzzle)

The Professor, Luke, and Emmy walk into their room. The room is big, with three beds, and a bunch of fancy furniture.

"Gee," Emmy muttered as Luke started jumping on one of the beds. "I wonder how much _this_ cost..."

"The woman behind the counter said this was the last room available," the Professor said. "It was a fair amount, but that's alright... Luke! A true gentleman doesn't jump on beds."

Luke stopped. "Sorry, Professor." he got down. As he did, he noticed a piece of paper on a bedside table.

PUZZLE 5: Mysterious Note 1

Luke started reading it. "'This motel is filled of many bad and horrible things. You will find the next clue under something that makes many dings'."

Emmy grabbed the note from him. "...I know what it is!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"You do?" Luke asked.

Reading over Emmy shoulder, the Professor said, "So do I,"

"You do, too?" Luke asked.

"Sure I do!" the Professor exclaimed. "It's as clear as the nose on your face! It's something all motels have."

Luke thought for a moment. What could it be?

"Well, come on!" Emmy said. "We have to go get the next clue!"

The Professor and Emmy ran out of the door, closely followed by Luke.

(end of puzzle)

Using the statements made by the guests, the Doctor quickly found Rory.

Amy soon arrived. "What were you doing, you numpty?" she asked, kissing him.

"Well, now we found you," the Doctor says to Rory. "Now it's time to find someone," he ran off.

Amy and Rory sighed and followed him.

The Professor, Emmy, and Luke entered the lobby, and the Professor checked the bell. Sure enough, there was another note taped to the bottom of it.

PUZZLE #6: Mysterious Note 2

"'You have succeeded in finding the second'," he read. "'Turn around to find the eleventh',"

"That doesn't rhyme!" Emmy exclaimed.

The Professor was surprised. Was he finally going to meet his old friend again? Closing his eyes, he turned around and opened them, finding... nothing.

Luke looked around the room. "The eleventh what?" he asked, scanning the room for numbers, only to find none.

Emmy started searching, an idea in her head, and soon found what she was looking for. Next to it, an arrow pointing toward a south hallway.

(end of puzzle)

The Professor and Luke slowly walked over to join her. "Well," Luke muttered. "Should we go down it?"

"...Sure," Emmy said, starting to slowly walk toward it. "Why not?"

**So that's it! Pretty epic chapter, right? Took me four or five days. (Then again, I work on fanfiction on my free time, so at least half a day altogether)**

**Puzzle #1: Moving the Sleeping Luke 1 will be worth 50 picrats. Hint: if you think the answer is just 'they pick him up at the same time', well, just imagine they can't.**

**Puzzle #2: Moving the Sleeping Luke 2 will be worth 50 picrats. Hint: it's two of the same thing.**

**Puzzle #3: War vs. Love will be worth 40 picrats. Hint: You will have to move two aspects of the picture.**

**Puzzle #4: Where is Rory? will be worth 40 picrats. Hint: You trust two people. Hint: Who is known for wearing an orange shirt?**

**Puzzle #5: Mysterious Note 1 will be worth 20 picrats. Hint: It's something a character already used.**

**Puzzle #6: Mysterious Note 2 will be worth 30 picrats. Hint: it's made of something simple.**

**If you solve them, post your answer in your review. I already have an answer picked out for all, but if you have a good one, I will accept it.**

**Man, I do like the Laytonmobile. Reminds me of Sara Jane Smith's car (and only a true Doctor Who fan would know what that looks like).**

**If you like me, tell your friends. If you hate me, tell your enemies.**

**Reviews are applauded and followers are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Up With An Old Friend

**Okay, I am SO happy to get this up so quick! And I am SO happy that I have 2 reviews ALREADY- and that was after only one chapter! Please enjoy this one and thanks to my first two reviewers!**

The Doctor passed the tall plant for the third time. He paused, walked backward, and looked at it.

Amy and Rory caught up to him, panting.

"Admit it, Doctor," Rory said. "We're lost,"

"We're not 'lost'," The Doctor said. "We're just... not found,"

"Not found by who?" Amy asked. She saw the plant. "Oh, we've passed by that plant several times now,"

"...There's a plant at every hall intersection," the Doctor said.

"No there's not," Amy and Rory said at the same time.

Emmy, Luke, and the Professor continued down the hall, not taking any turns, just continuing straight.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, Luke," the Professor said.

"How long is it until we get there?"

"I don't know, Luke,"

"How long have we been walking?"

"...I don't even know that, Luke,"

Suddenly, they approached something. It was a blue box. It was tall, almost hitting the ceiling. Emmy could make out the words 'Police Public Call Box' toward the top of the side nearest them.

When the Professor saw it, he stopped dead in his tracks. "No..." he muttered. "It couldn't be..." he took a key out of his pocket and looked from it to the box.

"What is it, Professor?" Emmy asked.

"...Yes," he muttered, mostly to himself. "...If it's the same... yes," he raced over, found the door, and went inside.

Luke and Emmy couldn't help but follow.

"I hate all this WALKNG!" Amy complained.

"Doctor," Rory said. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"...Nope!" The Doctor said excitedly.

Amy rolled her eyes.

Emmy and Luke gasped at the size of the interior of the TARDIS.

The Professor looked around the control room, and at the console. "Now how do I do this..." he muttered.

PUZZLE 7: Piloting the TARDIS.

A message appeared on the screen. _To pilot me, you have to prove yourself worthy._

A slip of paper came out of a slot.

The Professor started reading:

"'Hint One: Push the first lever down, but only after you used all the others.

"'Hint two: The first thing you do is press a button.

"'Hint three: You never use the last lever.

"'Hint four: You use a sixth of the buttons.

"'Hint Five: What's my name?'"

He stared at the console for a moment, looking at the three levers. He looked at all twenty-four buttons, arranged like a keyboard, complete with letters, and figured it out.

_Very good,_ a message on the screen said. _I will now take you to your friend._

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were walking when the TARDIS suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Sexy!" The Doctor exclaimed. He looked at the other two, and blushed a little. "Er," he muttered. "I mean, my TARDIS!"

The TARDIS door opened, and the Professor came out.

"Hershel!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Doctor," the Professor said, a bit surprised.

"Uh..." Amy said. "Doctor, who is this, and _why_ is he in the TARDIS?"

He turned back toward her. "This is my best friend!" he exclaimed.

"That may be a bit much," the Professor muttered. "We collaborated a few times... most of those with your previous incarnation."

Emmy and Luke appeared behind him.

"Who are these people?" Rory asked.

"Well," the Doctor said. "This, here, is my best friend, Hershel Layton, and these..." his voice trailed off. "...Hershel, who are these people?"

"I'm Emmy Altava, assistant number one!"

"And I'm Luke Triton, apprentice number one!"

"Assistant number two," Emmy argued.

"Apprentice number one!" Luke exclaimed.

"Alright!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Luke, Emmy, I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory,"

"Hello," Rory said.

"Hi!" Amy said.

"Hi!" Emmy said.

"Hi..." Luke said, kind-of hiding behind Emmy. Even though he had grown up a whole lot since he had met the Professor, he was still shy about meeting new people.

Rory looked Luke up and down. If the Professor was another Time Lord, then Luke looked like a weird choice of a companion. He looked about eight, around the age of Amy when she started talking about the Doctor. Well, good for Luke, that he got to travel through space and time. But he looked a bit too young to fully grasp how lucky he was...

Luke looked Rory up and down. He looked like nothing he had ever seen before. Normally the people he met were dressed fancy. Even the Professor wore his top hat! And the other man, the 'Doctor' wore a bowtie. However, Rory was dressed... kind of sloppy. Why was he wearing a sweatshirt?

Emmy gave Amy a close look. Although she normally hated redheads, she liked this redhead. She looked naïve, like everything was a new experience for her. Well, if Emmy was in the same position as her, traveling in space in a box that was bigger on the inside, she'd be naïve, too.

Amy gave Emmy a closer look. She had never seen somebody with such bushy hair. And that dress –! How could she be able to pull that off?

The Professor and the Doctor looked at their companions, intrigued. This was interesting, seeing the four of them meet up, at last.

Amy turned to the Doctor. "So, where are we heading next?" she asked. "Are we even 'found' yet?"

_Ah... Scottish,_ Emmy thought.

The Doctor nodded, smiling. "Yes, we are found. Found by the most brilliant man on Earth!"

The Professor blushed. "Well... that might be going a bit too far."

"No, it's not! You are!"

Luke watched this exchange, confused. Why was the Professor acting so humble? If someone called him (Luke) brilliant, he would thank that person a million times over.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS. "Thank you for letting my best friend pilot you," he said.

_Huh?_ Luke thought. _Is he really talking to the TARDIS... like it was a person?_

The rest entered.

The Doctor turned to Emmy and Luke. "You guys don't know the drill, do you? Well, this is my TARDIS, yes it's bigger on the inside, and it can travel through space and time."

"Wait," Emmy said. "This thing can go to the past?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, looking a bit annoyed.

"We could go to the crowning of the first Queen Elizabeth?"

"Yes,"

"We could go back to the first world war?"

"Yes,"

"The second?"

"Yes?"

"We-"

"Okay!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Just assume that we could go to any point in Earth history – and in the history of any other planets, too, for that matter,"

Luke's eyes widened. "There's a such thing as aliens?!" Being a huge science-fiction fan, he loved the possibility that aliens could land on the Earth any time soon.

The Doctor turned back to the console. "Now that I'm back in here – thanks to you, Hershel – We could go back to the lobby,"

"Why do you want to go to the _lobby_?" Amy asked, leaning against the console.

"That is our safe zone, especially since we don't have a room,"

Emmy frowned. "And you're probably not gonna get a room. They told us we got the last room,"

The Doctor frowned. "Well... that sucks,"

"We could still sleep in the TARDIS, right?" Amy asked, frowning. She didn't understand why the Doctor thought they needed a room. They had rooms in the TARDIS – well, Rory and her had. They still didn't know if the Doctor had a room. They didn't even know if the Doctor slept.

The TARDIS landed in the motel lobby.

The group exited it.

Emmy looked around. It looked different than when they left. Everything was all dusty, and dark. When they left, it was all clean and bright.

An old woman left the back office. She was different from the woman who everyone had seen, who had gotten the Professor and his companions a room, who told the Doctor and his companions that they would have to wait before checking in. She was younger.

"Bless my soul!" she said, surprised. "There are people here,"

The Professor looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth. I'm the owner of this fine establishment."

"That's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"...Last time I checked, the owner was named Majorie,"

She sighed. "That's my mother. She died a few years ago, bless her soul,"

"Excuse me," Emmy butt in. "The … last time we were here... the date was the eleventh of December, 2012,"

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, it is certainly the eleventh of December. But the year is... 2002,"

**Hopefully that was an interesting enough of a chapter for you. I WAS going to have them go forward in time, but I thought, "No, that's already been done before," (Unwound Future)**

**Puzzle #7: Piloting the TARDIS the TARDIS will be worth 75 picrats. Hint: Think of an episode of Doctor Who.**

**Sorry for the lack of puzzles. This was more of an 'introducing everyone's relationships' chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Time and a Captain

**Here it is: the chapter that shows the reason why I wanted Rory in this story.**

"WHAT?!" both Rory and Luke exclaimed.

"Gosh..." Amy thought. "In 2002, I was... thirteen,"

"Really?" Emmy asked. "So was I,"

"Really? You look about sixteen!"

"Really? Thank you!"

"Don't call that a complement," the Doctor said. "She called me ten,"

Emmy stared at him. "You don't look ten to me. You look... twenty-six,"

"That's better, thank you," he said. Meanwhile, he was thinking. 2002... this was a year before he met... He shook his head. _Don't think about that. You're not going to meet her. At this rate, you _can't_ meet her._

Rory looked at the Doctor. "Were you sure to punch in '2012' into the TARDIS?"

"...Yes!" he (the doctor) exclaimed, getting knocked out of his thoughts. "I mean, I went to this date in the year 2012! I-" he spun around, and saw that the TARDIS was gone.

"Wha-Where did it go?" Luke asked, scared.

The Doctor slowly turned back around. "That's great," he mumbled, mostly to himself. "That is just great. No TARDIS, stuck ten years in the past... no TARDIS..."

"You said that already," Rory pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" the Doctor yelled. "...Shut up," he turned away from them. "...My TARDIS..." he moaned.

They heard someone running outside.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth asked. "No one comes to this motel anymore!"

The door opened, shining light into the room. Emmy shielded her eyes, realizing that the windows were caked with dust.

Finally, she was able to see the figure clearly. He was about her height, brunette, and wearing a World War II- style coat.

He grinned at them. "Doctor!" he exclaimed.

"How do you know this is me?!" he exclaimed.

The man frowned. "I have some explaining to do. When you left me at the game station, I used my vortex manipulator to go back to your time. However, I-"

"Landed 200 years earlier than that, yeah, yeah, yeah," the Doctor said. "You told me all that before."

The man continued to frown. "I did?"

"...Well, a future you did,"

"Well, ever since then, I started doing some research on you. Saw your face in some old photographs."

Emmy was still shocked. "You... You're 200 years old?!" she finally got out. "But you look so... young!"

He smiled at her. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness,"

"I've heard of you!" she exclaimed. "There are files about you at the Scotland Yard!"

He frowned again. "There are?"

"Well, some of the files have your name, the others just your picture,"

"How do you know that, Emmy?" Luke asked.

She blushed. "When I went there to get information about Mistallery, there were some files that stuck out at me," she pulled out her camera. "I have pictures of them here,"

"Then we better get them developed,"

"We can't," she put her camera back in the pocket of her belt. "This camera is ten years out of its time,"

He shrugged. "Then I guess it's not important," he turned to Rory and grinned. "And you would be...?"

"Uh, Rory," he said. "Rory... Pond,"

Jack smiled. "Captain Jack Harkness. Wanna see if we could get a room?"

"Actually, yeah," Rory said, turning to the Doctor. "Doctor, since we don't have the TARDIS anymore, can we all get rooms?"

"... Sure," he (The Doctor) said.

Jack's face fell a little. "O-Oh course, that's exactly what I meant." _Oh, he wants to take things slow._

Eventually, they got four rooms: One for Rory and Amy, one for the Professor and the Doctor, one for Luke and Emmy, and one for Jack.

As Rory got into bed in his and Amy's room, Amy asked, "How did you feel through that?"

"Uh... through what?" he asked, confused. What was she talking about?

"Uh, Jack?" she asked, not believing he couldn't see it. She knew he was daft sometimes, but she didn't have any idea he could be _this_ daft. "He was... oh, you know,"

"No, I don't."

By now, she was a little mad. What, did she have to say it out loud?! "I... think he liked you,"

"You once told me I'm a very likeable person,"

Argh. "No, I think he liked you... a lot. Like how I like you... a lot,"

Rory sat up. "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

She couldn't help but say, "Probably not, since you haven't been able to pick up a hint all night, from me _or_ Jack,"

"Well... I think you mean that Jack... thought _I_ was..." he gulped.

She snorted. "At least I wasn't the only one,"

"What do you mean by that?!"

_Amy's childhood bedroom: she is pacing back and forth. Rory is sitting in a chair nearby. Their friend, Mels, flops on her bed and picks up a toy TARDIS._

"_I was late, I took a bus," she said, exasperated._

"_No," Rory argues. "You _stole _a bus."_

"_Who steals a BUS?" Amy asks._

"_I returned it!" Mels protests. What was the big deal?_

"_You drove it though the botanical garden," Rory says._

"_Shortcut," she explains._

"_Why can't you act like a person?" Amy asks. "Like a normal legal person?"_

"_I don't know, maybe I just need a Doctor," Mels says, playing with the toy. 'Or a Professor...' she thinks._

_Amy takes it. "Stop it!"_

"_Er..."Rory says, looking embarrassed. "I'd better go, I'm on early tomorrow," He packs up his schoolwork into his bag and stands._

"_It's all right for you," Mels tells Amy. "You've got Mr. Perfect keeping you right."_

"_He's not even real," says Amy, missing her point. "Just a stupid dream from when I was a kid." She __tosses the toy TARDIS back to Mels._

"_I wasn't talking about him," says Mels as she looks to Rory opening the bedroom door._

"_What, Rory?" Amy asks. What was Mels getting at? Was she trying to play matchmaker? "How have I _got_ Rory?"_

_Rory, hearing his name, stops and turns around. "Yeah," he says, feeling a bit pathetic. "Yeah, how has she 'got' me?"_

"_He's not mine," continues Amy._

"_No, I'm not hers," Rory says._

"_Oh, come on!" Mels says, exasperated. How can they not see? They were perfect for each other! "Seriously, it's got to be you two," If anyone had to knock some sense into them, she was glad it was her and not some stranger... like one of their other friends. "Oh, cut to the song. It's getting boring,"_

"_Nice thought, okay?" Any says, trying to burst her bubble. "But completely impossible." __Mels was pretty weird. One minute she was trying to defend herself for stealing a bus, the next she's trying to play matchmaker... perhaps she is trying to change the subject. Yeah, that had to be it. Mels couldn't _possibly_ be serious!_

_Rory looks hurt. How was them together impossible? Wasn't he good enough for her? "Yeah, impossible!" he agrees, not meaning it._

"_I mean," Amy continues to Mels, not noticing Rory. "I'd love to, he's gorgeous, he's my favorite guy," she pats him on the back. "But he's, you know?"_

"_A friend," Rory says the exact same time Amy says "Gay,"_

The Professor entered his room. It wasn't as nice as the one he had just gotten for himself, Emmy, and Luke, but it was nice and all, with the two double beds. _Don't think like that,_ he reminded himself. _What is "just a few minutes ago" for you is ten years in the future for everyone in this time line, including Jack._

The Doctor was on one of the beds, bouncing lightly. He appeared happy.

"Should we talk about what happened before?" the Professor asked.

The Doctor stopped bouncing. "We promised we would never talk of it again,"

"Yes, but we thought we would never see each other again. However, here we are, and we can't keep lying to ourselves... or anyone else."

"Ah, Hershel, the perfect gentleman. The one who bested me in... well, everything."

"You know that's not true. If it was, we wouldn't have had to met at all."

"Well," the Doctor says. "You were the perfect gentleman then, and you still are. I'm surprised about how little you've changed,"

"You, however, have changed a lot," the Professor replies. "I know all about regeneration, but... still."

The Doctor stares at him, interested. "'Still' what? What, do you think that if I came to London now instead of before, none of this would've never happened?"

The Professor sits down on his bed. "No, I would never think that," he mutters.

"Of course. You aren't supposed to think like that. Gentlemen aren't supposed to think like that. Gentlemen... aren't supposed to show any sign of weakness."

The Professor sighed, looking down. How was it that the Doctor, the one and only person that he was hoping to never see for the rest of his life, knew him the best?

"You don't have to act that way," the Doctor continues. "You only feel like you have to act like that way because of her,"

The Professor quickly stood up, mad. "Don't talk about her!" he yelled, completely out of character. "Don't you talk about her to me like she was... some sort of hobby!" he rushed out of the room.

**Between the Doctor and Professor's private conversation, Captain Jack (Yeah, I refer to him like that), and the flashback, I think this is my most epic and exciting chapter yet! I'm kind of proud of it...**

**No puzzles this chapter! Ah, I can't really come up with any more, and besides, a moment to have a puzzle hasn't really come up. I think I'll just continue like this, and if I can think of a puzzle to insert into the story, I'll put it in.**

**Well, as a friend says, Plant peace to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Emily's Last Farewell

**Here is chapter 4! I'm surprised that I'm here already. I'm finishing a chapter about every two days now.**

**Well, here it is, another chapter of the loved Mysterious Motel.**

The next morning, Emmy woke up early, so she decided to explore, instead of waking everybody up.

As she slowly walked down the steps, she was wondering. Was them going back in time an error of the Doctor's... or the fault of them being in the halls?

Well, she couldn't know for sure unless she tested it herself. It would be a sacrifice on her part, and she probably wouldn't see the others again, but she felt like she had to do it.

Her eyes teared up as she wrote a note to the others. When she was done, she went to the front desk, where Elizabeth was.

"When my friends come down," she could hardly say. "Give this to them," then she ran down a hall.

Luke yawned and stretched, getting up. His gaze wandered over to Emmy's bed, which was empty.

_Where is she?_ He wondered, getting dressed and exiting the room.

He soon found the Professor in the hall. He (the Professor) was asleep against the wall, nearby the door to his room. He slowly woke up to see Luke watching him.

"Er, good morning," he (the Professor) said.

"Good morning yourself," Luke said. He decided not to ask the Professor about it. A true gentleman never pestered about other people's secrets, as the Professor said.

Adjusting his hat, the Professor slowly stood up and looked around. "...Where's Emmy?" he asked, glad that Luke wasn't bringing up the subject of finding him asleep outside his room.

"That's what I was wondering!" Luke exclaimed. "I was just about to look for her!"

"Well, let's do so," the Professor said, heading for the stairs. Luke followed him eagerly.

"Ah, Mr Layton!" Elizabeth called to him as he and Luke came down the stairs. "I have a note for you!"

"That's it," Luke said to the Professor as he acquired the note. "Emmy decided to go exploring!"

"Yes, she did," The Professor said slowly and softly as he read the note. "...In the halls,"

"What?!"

"Read this," he handed him the note:

_Dear Professor and Luke and Doctor and Amy and Rory and Jack,_

_I don't think it was the Doctor's fault we landed in this time. I think it was because of the motel halls. I decided, before everyone got up, to explore them. If I don't come back, I'm either still roaming around the halls, or I went back or forward in time. Either way, don't try to find me._

_I know I probably never see you guys again. I know this looks pretty stupid, but I feel like I need to do this. Send my love to my parents, and Dean Deloma at the University._

_Regards,_

_Emmy_

_PS, In case I never see everyone again, I want to say this: I love you, Jack. I've read your files several times over, and I love you._

"Wow," was all Luke could say. "Wow..."

The Professor looked toward the halls. "...Why did she do such a thing?" he muttered.

"Oh!" Elizabeth suddenly said. "I also need to show you these," she bent over, and brought back up a box of old photographs and letters. "I need to show you these," she repeated.

The Professor and Luke pawed through box.

"...What's this?" Luke suddenly asked, holding an extremely old photograph.

The Professor looked at it. There was a girl standing in front of a painting. She wore an old style dress, and wore her long bushy hair down-

He gasped. "It couldn't be..." he flipped the photo over and found a note on the back:

PUZZLE 8: Emily's Puzzle

_So, here I am. To discover where I am, follow these clues:_

_-Yesterday, the ninth president was elected, and "La Favorita" premired in Paris_

_-A few months ago, the first Hawaiian constitution was proclaimed_

_-Toward the start of summer, the telegraph was patented_

_What's the date?_

_Regards,_

_Emmy_

"How are we going to figure _this_ out?" Luke asked, feeling hopeless.

Just then, the Doctor ran down the stairs. "My TARDIS came back!" he exclaimed, as happy as can be.

The Professor gave a small smile. "That's great, Doctor," he grabbed the photo from Luke and gave it to the Doctor. "Do you think you could figure this out?"

The Doctor snatched it and scanned through it. "...I know it," he said. "And that's an easy date. Follow me!" he ran back up the stairs. The professor and Luke followed him.

(end of puzzle)

As soon as the Professor and Luke entered the TARDIS, The Doctor was already fiddling with the console, setting some stuff up.

Amy and Rory slowly entered the TARDIS. "Were you _really_ going to just leave us?" Amy asked.

The Doctor looked up. "I... er... sorry," he weakly smiled, and then looked down again.

Rory scoffed. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time."

"First time for you," Amy reminded him, slightly mad that he reminded her of that.

Jack sauntered into the TARDIS, confident. This felt like it was his day. If anything good was to happen, it would be today.

So if it was destined to happen, it would be today.

He sauntered up to Rory. "Hello, lo, lo," he said.

"Er, hi," Rory said, remembering what Amy said last night, and the memory it sparked. He was a bit uneasy about the whole situation, and about Jack.

"So..." Jack said, unknowing about Rory's feelings. "Once we get where we're going, wanna find a private street corner?"

"Uh... no," Rory said. He had to let him down one day; might as well be today.

Jack looked crushed. _"Why not?!"_ he exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm married," said Rory, nervous. "And _straight_,"

"...Really?" Jack asked.

Rory nodded, angry. "Why does everyone think I'm gay?!"

That reminded the Professor. He found Emmy's first note and gave it to Jack. "I think you should read this, especially the PS," he (The Professor) said.

Jack started reading it, and his eyes got wider and wider as he read it. His eyes were almost bulging out of his skull as he read the rest.

"We... we have to find this girl," he said to the Doctor.

He nodded and pulled a lever, shooting them through space and time.

**So, Rory finally breaks the news to Jack that he's not gay, they find out where Emmy is, and are set out to find her. What complications stand in their way...?**

**Puzzle 8: Emmy's Puzzle will be worth 150 picrats. Hint: This is for history buffs who might be reading this. I suggest for those of you who aren't, google the clues. I'm gonna reveal the answer in the next chapter, so don't stress too much about it.**

**I named this chapter Emily's Last Farewell cos of the Doctor Who episode 'Angels Take Manhattan'. In the book the Doctor and Amy were using to find Rory, the last chapter was called 'Amelia's Last Farewell'. If anyone checked out chapter titles before reading the chapters, I kinda wanted to freak them out. Sue me.**

**Peace to the planet! Ignore all Doomsdayers! (The last part is a message to all ya Maximum Ride fans)**


	5. Chapter 5: Time Bomb

**Chapter 5 already?! All this stuff happening already?! I think the story will be done by chapter 11 or 12. Since I'm writing them so fast, that might be done by Christmas! I hope so, since I am planning a Christmas fan fiction, with a popular story that has been turned into a play...**

Luke looked around the TARDIS, the beautiful, spacious TARDIS. He couldn't believe it. It was like all his science-fiction dreams were coming true... hopefully his nightmares wouldn't come true as well. He doesn't want to find himself in the Big Brother house... wearing a dress.

The Doctor was watching the monitor. He knew, just _knew_ something was off. Ever since the TARDIS came back to him, he knew not to trust it fully... it was almost as if-

All of a sudden, the TARDIS started jerking out of control.

"What's going on?!" Jack yelled.

"I don't know!" the Doctor yelled back at him. He ran to the doors and threw them open.

Outside the TARDIS was a nasty vortex. Swirls of red, purple, and blue, along with mini-shots of different times.

He turned back to the others. "You have to jump!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed.

"The TARDIS is stuck in a time-storm," the Doctor exclaimed. "You'll all have to jump, and whatever time you end up in, I'll come find you!"

The Professor bravely stood next to the Doctor, tipped his top hat at him, and jumped out of the TARDIS.

Luke ran after him and jumped out.

Amy slowly walked to the doorway, and jumped out. Rory followed her.

Finally, Jack sighed, and ran out.

The Doctor went back to the console and sighed. _Hopefully they wouldn't figure out I was lying._

The Professor opened his eyes to see... a girl.

She was blond. She was wearing a Union Jack shirt under a jacket. She looked worried.

"Who are you?" she asked. She had a British accent.

"I'm-" he started.

"Professor!" Jack suddenly appeared and grinned at him.

"Jack?" the Professor asked, getting up. "How are you here?"

He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

The Professor knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't resist. "...How did it all end? With the motel, I mean,"

Jack slowly frowned. "...I don't know..."

Luke opened his eyes and looked around. He in some sort of room. He saw that it was some sort of hospital room, with a bunch of patients affected by all different kinds of illnesses.

Seeing that someone else was in the room, he ducked down, and watched.

The man was tall and lean. He had messy brown hair. He wore a light blue suit.

Suddenly, another girl came into the room. She had blond hair, and wore a blue shirt with the first few buttons undone.

"He-_llo_," she said to him.

"Look at this," he said. "This man has..."

Luke stopped listening, and started worrying. Was the Doctor really going to find him? Would he know to look for him here? Or would he eventually have to show himself and start a new life?

Suddenly, things became quiet, so he peeked out.

Oh, man. The man and girl were kissing.

Amy opened her eyes to see that she was in the back of a car. In the front were a man and a woman.

"And you are...?" the man asked the woman. Amy recognized his voice from somewhere... she just didn't know where...

"I'm Emmy Altava, your new assistant!" the woman said. Oh. Man. She was in the time where the Professor and Emmy just met.

"Uh..." the Professor said. "Miss Altava-"

"Call me Emmy!"

"I... think there's someone in the backseat,"

Before Amy knew it, the Professor found a place off the street to stop and turned to face her.

"Uh... hi," Amy said. "You might not believe me, but I'm from your future,"

"...Are you involved with the Doctor?" he finally asked.

She nodded, happy that he was at least acting like he believed her. "Yes,"

"Get. Out," he reached behind his seat and opened the back door.

Amy was confused. Did she hear the Professor right? "...Excuse me?"

"I said 'get out'," he said, acting completely out of character. "I don't want anything to do with that man, or his associates."

She nodded, and got out of the car.

He closed the door and started to drive off.

Amy grabbed the bumper of the car and hoisted herself onto it, finding a comfortable position. She was sure she would have to ride like that for a long time.

Rory opened his eyes to see... himself. He looked older, so it was future him. B-e-a-utiful.

"Uh... hi," both Rorys said at the same time.

"I'm... from your past," present Rory said.

"I know," future Rory said. "I've lived it,"

Present Rory looked around. "So... we're in the TARDIS,"

Future Rory nodded, still a little freaked out about seeing his past self. "Yeah, the Doctor is taking us to... wait, I shouldn't tell you this,"

"Why not?" present Rory asked.

Just then, Amy came into the room from the hallway and stopped when she saw them. "...Why is there two of you?" she asked future Rory.

"I'm from your past," Rory explained. "You know, the motel,"

Both future Amy and future Rory gave him blank stares.

"The motel with the hallways," present Rory continued. "The hallways that transplanted you in a different time..."

Future Amy turned to Future Rory. "Are you _sure_ he's from your past?"

Future Rory nodded. "The Doctor said he was coming soon, and would be talking about a few things I wouldn't remember."

"Jack? Jack?"

Jack slowly woke up. He was lying on an old-style couch, looking up at... Emmy.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, and hugged him. "I knew you'd come!"

"Emmy?" called a voice from the hallway. "Who is that?"

Jack looked at her. "Who's that?"

She looked nervous. "That's Jacob, my... husband,"

"What?!" he exclaimed. "You haven't been here long enough to get married... have you?"

She nodded sadly. "I've been here 2 years, 3 months, and 6 days,"

**Just so you guys know, as of Doctor Who female companions, (from greatest to worst) it goes like this for me: Sarah Jane, River, Rose, Amy, Donna, Martha. For Doctor Who male companions: Rory, Jack, Mickey. Professor Layton companions: Emmy, Luke, Flora (sorry if I don't like 'damsel in distress'). No one asked, I just felt like I should get that out there, so you know my style.**

**I'm so happy that I was able to include my favorite moment in Doctor Who history: Ten/Rose. And I was able to include my second-favorite (Eleven/Amy/Rory) in another way, and I was able to include my third: Nine/Rose.**

**I named this chapter Time Bomb cos I didn't want to give away too much, and it's the title of two songs I like (One that is in the commercial for Sims 3, and the other by Kylie Minogue).**

**Peace to the Planet! Ignore all Doomsdayers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost In Time

**So, here's chapter six.**

The blond-haired girl looked from the Jack to the Professor, and back again. "Jack, who is this?"

Suddenly, the Doctor came from around the corner, and saw the Professor. "Oh, hello," he said.

"Hello, _Doctor_," the Professor said, not being able to help from being snarky. He hated himself for feeling that way.

"How do you know my name?"

The Professor widened his eyes, and suddenly remembered: this was before it all happened. This was before the Doctor met him.

Now he definitelyfeeling bad about being snarky.

The man and the woman broke away from the kiss, and were about to exit the room.

It was the woman who saw Luke. Her eyes widened, and she stopped walking.

The man followed her glance. "...Oh, hello," he said. "And you would be...?"

"Luke," he said. "Luke Triton,"

"Ah, yes," the man said, walking over to him. "The Luke I haven't met before, but I already know,"

"You-You do?"

"Yes. I can see all of time, the past, present, and future, all at once. Do you really think I would not see Luke Triton, apprentice number one?"

"How do you know that?" he asked, embarrassed that a stranger would know that about him, and then suddenly realized something. "...You're the Doctor, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yup, with a new face. Well, in your point of view, an old face. Well, actually, in your point of view, a face you've never seen, but a face that will help you," he turned back to the woman. "As soon as I help you and Rose,"

"...Excuse me?" Luke couldn't help but ask. He was confused.

The Doctor didn't hear him. He circled the girl. "You are not Rose," he said. "I know you, _Cassandra_, and you are in Rose's body. I ask you to leave hers,"

"I wouldn't," she said, snarling at him. "My old body is _dead!"_

"Don't care. Particles can float in the air. Leave Rose's body,"

"Fine," she said, and evilly grinned at Luke.

That was the last thing he remembered.

Finally, just when Amy was not able to hold on any longer, the car stopped. She was thankful for that.

The Professor and Emmy stepped out and looked at the town in front of them.

Here was time for Amy to activate her plan. Slowly sneaking up to them, she stood up right in front of them.

"AH!" Emmy exclaimed.

The Professor glared at her (Amy). "How did you get here?"

"I, er... tailgated," Amy explained, suddenly feeling weird about what she did. "But that's not the point. I am from your future, and I have to tell you that Emmy is lost in time!"

"...I am?" Emmy asked, confused. What was this strange girl talking about?

Amy nodded. "Yes, you are, and I need the help of you two to save... well, you," She still felt weird about talking to younger or older versions of people she just met.

The Professor shook his head. "No, sorry, I don't do that kind of stuff anymore." he started walking down the path in front of them.

"And why not?" Amy asked.

He turned back to face her. "Just... no. Sorry. Emmy, if you want to help her, you can, but I have to meet up with an old friend," he continued down the path.

Amy slowly turned around. "Emmy?" she asked hopefully.

Emmy nodded. "Sure. It would seem pretty petty of me if I didn't help myself,"

Present Rory stared at Future Rory. "Excuse me?"

Future Rory turned back to him. "Well, I faintly remember being in your position, but I don't remember why. However, a few days ago, the Doctor told us that you would be coming."

Present Rory nodded, still not really getting it. "So..." he looked around, formulating a plan. "Is the Doctor around?"

Future Amy shook her head. "No, he stepped out to get something. Why?"

Present Rory shook his head as well. Just as well. He just knew his plan probably wouldn't work. "Oh... nothing,"

"What?" she persisted. "...Rory?"

"Huh?" both Rorys answered.

She sighed. "This is so confusing... I meant... younger Rory. What was your plan?"

"...Oh, just gonna find my friends," he finally answered.

"How?" she asked.

Suddenly, present Rory had the feeling like he was in a trap. Normally, Amy wouldn't act like this, take such an interest in him. That, and the other Rory just staring at him made him feel... uncomfortable.

"Tell me!" she persisted.

He got an idea. "What's my middle name?" he asked.

She frowned. "Why would I know that?"

He knew it. He just knew it was a trap, because every morning Amy greeted him with, "Hello, Mr Rory Arthur Pond,"

"Just tell me your plan and I'll help you the best I can," she continued.

Present Rory shook his head and ran to the TARDIS doors, and flew them open.

He would that there was nothing around them. Nothing but darkness.

He turned around just in time to see future Rory and future Amy transform...

Jack gasped. "Oh, Emmy," he whispered, not meaning to, but feeling like he should. "I didn't mean to leave you here for so long. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," she said back. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault,"

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. He was tall, and muscled. He held his head up high, as if he thought very much of himself.

"Emmy," he said, his voice booming. "What are you doing hanging out with this _scum_?"

She turned to him, a furious look on her face. No one called Jack scum on her watch. "His name is Jack. He's my... friend. Well, actually," she corrected herself, gaining more and more courage with every word. "He's the very man I've loved, ever since I met you. I didn't ask for this arranged marriage, because I love Jack way more than I could ever love you, or anyone, for that matter,"

The man, who Jack remembered Emmy saying his name was Jacob, made it across the room in two swift steps, and proceeded to clutch her throat, while lifting her up. "What did you say, girl?" he snarled.

Before Jack knew it, he felt himself flying over to them and ripping his hands from her neck. Once loose, Emmy collapsed on the floor in a heap, trying to catch her breath.

Jacob started hitting Jack. "That is my girl, you ******* [I'm just going to bleep it. I don't really like using that language, let alone typing it and putting it up for the world to see.]!"

Jack dodged most of the punches, but he felt his eye swelling up. "She's not your girl," he (Jack) replied as calmly as he could. "If she was, you wouldn't even think of acting like this in front of her. You would treat her like a queen, because that's what she is. You certainly wouldn't try to choke her to death every time she said something you didn't like. And, no matter if this is an arranged marriage or not, you would treat her with the respect she deserves."

Emmy's eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't believe Jack was doing this for her. She didn't think, in a million years, he would have the feelings for her as she did for him.

Jacob stopped fighting. "Oh, and you think you're such a hotshot, Captain Jack Harkness?"

Jack's eyes widened. "How do you know my full name?"

"For starters, you know and I know that's not your full name," Jacob said. "And I know all about you, and Emily. I can see the past, present, and future, all at once. I knew you and Emmy would be going to the motel, and I planned my moves just so, cursed the motel, so I could finally get you two in my grip!"

"What about the others?" Emmy asked, getting up and brushing herself off. "You know, Doctor and the Professor and Luke and Amy and Rory,"

He laughed. "At first, I wasn't going to worry about them, but then I decided to have a little more fun. I dumped them all in different points of time," he grinned evilly. "_Dangerous_ points."

**Sorry if that chapter was a little too weird for you. I just got done reading the last Maximum Ride book. All I have to say is: Iggy's not dead! There _is_ hope!**

**Plant peace to the planet! Ignore all Doomsdayers! (Well, now I've read the last book, and I know they're right, so I should change that)**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble for All

The Professor stared at the Doctor. This was the most horrible thing, him knowing what all happened between them, and the Doctor not even living it yet.

"Is the plan in motion?" The Doctor asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "Most definitely." he turned to the Professor and smiled evilly.

The Professor's eyes drooped, and he flopped over, his heart slowing down.

The Doctor watched Cassandra's soul travel from Rose to Luke.

"...Oh, I'm a little boy," Cassandra in Luke's body said, checking him/herself out. "How quant,"

"Get out of his body, Cassandra!" the Doctor yelled.

She/He sighed. "First it's that I have to get out of Rose's body, now out this weird little body? Alright," she traveled out of Luke's body and into the air.

Luke collapsed on the floor, his face turning as white as snow.

"What did you do to him, Cassandra?" he (the Doctor) asked angrily.

"_Thank you for letting me be in his body long enough. I had just enough time to poison him with a virus so severe that there's no clear cure, and he will die in 48 minutes."_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hooded figure jumped out and started attacking Amy.

"Uh... what's-your-name!" Emmy exclaimed, feeling stupid that she didn't know the girl's name.

Amy gasped as she tried to fight back.

Emmy finally started fighting back, but it was as if this Mysterious Hooded Figure had a twin: he could fight her and beat up Amy at the same time. She was trying her hardest, but she knew she wouldn't win against such an experienced fighter.

Eventually, the Mysterious Hooded Figure got in a final blow, and knocked Emmy off her feet, just as he made Amy fall unconscious. He took off with her over his arm, and was soon out of sight.

Emmy made it to her feet to see the Professor standing nearby, watching her.

"It's okay," he said, his voice so low she almost couldn't hear him. "She was just a Doomsdayer, nothing more."

"Yeah," Emmy said, her voice shaking. She didn't really want to agree with him, but she felt like she had no choice. "Probably a crazed fan of yours.

...into hideous monsters. Rory couldn't believe it. It drove him out of his mind slightly to see himself do that.

"No place to run," the monster that was Amy snarled, her voice now ragged and raw. "No Doctor or Professor to save you. Nothing to do but _die_,"

Rory felt something hit his neck, and fell to the ground, eyes drooping closed.

Jack and Emmy gasped. "You didn't!" they said at the same time.

Jacob smiled. "Indead I did."

"Why?" Jack asked, angry. Just when he had gotten out of trouble, fate had to throw more trouble his way. He didn't regret landing here, just in time to save Emmy, but he hated this Jacob. He just hated seeing him beat her up. He didn't know why or how, but he had feelings for Emmy. It was as if he had known her his entire horrible life, and had secretly loved her all that time. It was such a secret that he didn't know about it until now.

"Because I hate you," Jacob said. "You might not know me now, but you will in due time, and by then it'll be too late!"

"Too late for what?" Emmy asked. This was happening way to fast for her. One minute, she was with her husband, and sure he hurt her, but they were happy. Then next, Jack came back and turned her new life upside down. It wasn't like she wasn't grateful for Jack being there for her, she just hated all this... danger. She used to love it, back before all this happened, but that feeling slowly faded away each day she was here, in this time, in this house. However, seeing Jack again made her feel like her old self again, and she realized how much she missed the old her.

Jacob laughed. "Too late for you to live!" he snapped his fingers and Emmy and Jack collapsed.

The Doctor watched, on the TARDIS screen, each of his friends collaps.

"NO!" he yelled. "No! It wasn't supposed to go this way! You all were supposed to _live!"_ he slammed his fists against the console. "No!"

He turned away from the screen, tears of anger forming in his eyes. Why did everyone have to die all the time? He hated people dying, even though he didn't act it. Each person he saw die killed a little piece of him. He was afraid that one day there wouldn't be any more of him to kill. That would be his worst nightmare.

He turned back to the screen just in time to see the Mysterious Hooded Figure knock out Amy (again). "NO!" he yelled, more teared forming in his eyes, this time of sadness.

Why did he have to see this? He was just in the TARDIS, waiting out the time-storm, and all of a sudden this montage started playing on the screen. He couldn't stop it, and he couldn't go to another room, because it was almost as if his feet were glued to the floor.

Finally, after he had to see Jack and Emmy fall to the floor, the screen turned black.

"_I think I've tortured you enough," _a voice suddenly filled the TARDIS. _"Although, normally I think "too much torture" is an oxymoron. You had to watch your friends die over and over, and now it's time for you to die."_

"NO!" the Doctor yelled, suddenly filled with strength. He wasn't going to listen to this person.

The voice laughed. It was the most evil thing the Doctor ever heard. _"Eventually, Doctor, you'll die, and universe will be run by us, the strong and evil. No one is immortal, not even your Jack. Soon, he will die one too many times, and his death will prove permanent,"_

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" the Doctor yelled, full of hatred for this person, this voice.

"_To help you. You are supposed to die in the year 13902, next to your forever love, who will die as well. I decided to spare you from that,"_

The Doctor sighed. "So you thought by killing all my friends, and then killing me, you'd be _helping_ me?! Sorry, it doesn't work that way. I will save my friends, and escape you,"

The voice continued to laugh. _"Oh, did I not tell you? This is all a dream. You aren't a Doctor, you're not even an alien. You're just a pathetic dreaming little boy, and now it is your time to die,"_

The Doctor slumped over, and his eyes closed as he fell over the railing.

**So, that's the end of that chapter. Less of the cutesy Professor Layton-type story, and more of the Doctor Who Season 6 kind of stuff. If this is too dark for you, turn back and find another story, cos this is turning darker and darker.**

**I didn't know it was going to go this way. I mean, I don't plan out my stories with flowcharts. I find that boring. Instead, I just, as they say, let nature take it's course. The characters seem more real to me, and the story more interesting, if I do it this way.**

**Plant peace to the planet! Stay sane!**


	8. Disaster

The Professor woke up chained to a wall. In front of him was Luke, unconscious, and looking sick.

"Luke!" he exclaimed. "Luke!"

However, Luke didn't stur. He just remained there, also chained, getting paler and paler by the minute.

The Professor looked to his right, and then to his left. They were alone in a small dark room, and he was willing to bet his prized top hat that they were being guarded.

His top hat! He reached up to his head, and found it bare. That was the last straw.

He started yelling, yelling for Luke to wake up, yelling for someone to help them, yelling for someone to give him back his top hat. Eventually, his voice was too hoarse to even whisper, and he fainted again.

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, it goes a little faster_

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, as everyone hits disaster..._

Luke was inside his own head, trapped. He couldn't move, and he wasn't sure he could breathe. All he could see was blackness, but he could also see snippets of the Professor dying in all sorts of different ways.

He could hear a mess of noises. Voices and sounds and evil laughs, but every so often he could hear the Professor yelling to him, yelling for him to wake up.

Luke tried to yell back at him, but couldn't open his mouth. He finally burst into tears, as a voice started playing in his head.

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, as everyone goes to bed_

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, Luke's already dead..._

Amy slowly woke up to see Rory in front of her, clearly dead. It scared her almost to death.

"Rory!" she exclaimed. She tried to jump up and go to him, but she was chained to the wall behind her. "Rory!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Rory! Rory!"

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, they ran and ran farther,_

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, now they can't be saved by the Doctor..._

Rory was trapped in his own head, scared and panicking.

He heard Amy crying to him. He feared that he was dead, although he could still think. He tried calling out to her, but he couldn't move his mouth.

He couldn't tell how fast time was passing. He felt like he was stuck like that for ages, even though it had only been a few minutes.

He kept hearing other voices: _You know who you are. No matter if you changed your name or not, you __will be killed both before and after th__at__ big change. You lied to everyone, even your wife. Now prepare to suffer!_

Finally, he was out of energy. He hated to close his eyes, but he couldn't help but to.

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, for his mum and his dad_

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, as he was beaten by the bad..._

Emmy was trapped in some sort of pus-like liquid. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, could barely even think.

She was scared. That's all she knew. Being scared. She couldn't remember anything else, and that scared her even more.

Finally, she was able to think for just a second: _Where am I Jack who am I Jack what am I Jack and why do I keep thinking of the name Jack?_

And then her head flopped over and she was asleep.

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, her love was for never,_

_Tick-tock, goes the clock, now she's trapped here forever..._

Jack woke up strapped onto an examining table, with a doctor looking over him. Not the Doctor, but an actual doctor.

"Now what do we have here?" he (doctor) said. "The key to immortality, perhaps?"

"No, you don't want to do this-" Jack started.

The doctor laughed. "But I do. Getting your DNA, injecting it in my next experiments, it'll be the boost human kind needs!"

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "Don't! Humankind is not meant for this!"

"Oh, this is what everyone needs, no matter what you say. You have no say, anyway. Thanks to Jacob, you will be mine to experiment on – forever!" he continued to laugh.

The Doctor woke up in a little bed. He saw it was night.

"H-Hello?" he called, getting up. He was shocked by his voice. It didn't sound right.

There was a mirror on the other side of the room, so soon the Doctor saw himself and gasped.

He was a little boy, around the age of ten or eleven. He wore a dirty sleepshirt, and his light blond hair was all messed up.

_The voice was right,_ he thought, afraid to speak. _I really was dreaming._ He heard something downstairs that sounded too much like a gunshot. _And this person really wants to kill me._

**Sorry if that was a bit too much for you. I promise, in the next few chapters, it'll get better.**


	9. Games

The Doctor, in his new body, ran out of the room. Standing in the hallway was a giant man, cloaked and holding a gun.

"I told you that you were like this," the man said. "You pathetic little boy. Your dreams are such a waste, since now you will die."

Suddenly, the Doctor was filled with new confidence. He somehow knew the man was lying, and this had to be a dream. "I _am_ the mighty Doctor," he said. "Even when I'm dead, you can't take that away from me. You are lying."

"No-No, I'm not!" the man stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words.

"You call me pathetic. This is just a big setup, a game. Well, guess what? I won. My friends are out there somewhere, and, yes, they are very real, and I will save them,"

The Professor woke up, and found himself in the TARDIS. He sighed in relief. That was all just a dream, and Luke is okay... wherever he is.

Amy woke up in the TARDIS. Getting up, she saw the Professor at the console.

"It was all just a dream," he explained. "It's okay now,"

Amy looked around. "Then where is everyone else?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure," he continued to stare at her. _Oh, Amy,_ he thought. _If only you know how much you remind me of that one special someone... who I lost forever..._

Emmy woke up in Jack's arms.

"...Hello," she muttered, happy.

"Hello yourself," he said, grinning. "It's okay now. We're back together,"

She looked around. They were in the TARDIS. The Professor and Amy were at the console, figuring out how to pilot it.

She looked back to him dreamily. "I knew I wasn't really married. It didn't seem right,"

He frowned. "Why didn't it seem right?"

"Cos I wasn't married to you."

He sat there, shocked, and then suddenly started kissing her.

She kissed back, as happy as can be.

The Doctor transformed back into his true form. He looked himself over, happy. Well, not as happy as he was with himself a few years ago, in a previous form, but happy he wasn't in the little-boy-body.

He stared at the man, feeling stronger than him. "So," he said. "I have a feeling you did this to the others, using my memories and power,"

"No," the man said. "Not exactly. I made them feel comfortable, and then used their greatest fears against them:

"Amy would hate to see her husband dead, and not being able to do a thing about it.

"Hershel is the same way, but only with Luke, who he treats like a son.

"Emmy would hate being trapped, without her memories or anything to keep her going.

"Jack would hate to be strapped to a table, about to be experimented on.

"And Rory and Luke would hate to be trapped inside their own heads. The same greatest fear. I guess I wouldn't be able to expect any less from the two of them." the man finally stopped.

"What about how you made them feel comfortable?" the Doctor asked. "I bet that was torture in itself,"

The man smiled. "Indeed. All of them personal, using your biggest memories," he smirked. "I even tricked Emmy and Jack, telling them that they were the ones I wanted. However, it was another two of your number who I had watched for quite some time." he frowned, and then smiled again. "Or, should I say, another _one_ from your number,"

"Who?" the Doctor asked, angry. The only thing he hated than a villain after one of his companions was a villain who was after one of his companions, but wouldn't tell him who it was he was after.

The man laughed. "Like I would tell you. I'll just let you figure it out from this puzzle:

(PUZZLE 9: The Villain's Target)

"Let me tell you why I'm here.

Unless you don't want to know.

Keep your mouth shut anyway, cos this is what you asked for.

Everyone has a goal.

This is mine.

Really, you ask. Why do I want to torture people?

I find pleasure in this.

This, to me, is fun.

Oh, I might be crazy, but who cares?

No one can tell me what to do."

The Doctor frowned. "That doesn't answer my question,"

"That might not answer the who, but it sure as hell answers the why. Now, this is the end of our conversation for now. Soon, we will meet again, but it wouldn't be too soon," he snapped his fingers and it all went black.

(end of puzzle)

When the Doctor finally woke up, he was in his TARDIS, with the Professor looking over him.

The Doctor cracked a smile. Seeing one of his current companions, even the Professor, made him happy. "How are you, Hershel?" he asked.

"That's what I am supposed to ask," the Professor said.

"Well, my name ain't Hershel," The Doctor hoisted himself up. "And, as I heard, you went through hell. Actually," he turned to everyone, standing in different places in the control room. "I heard you all went through hell," he looked closer at everyone's faces. "...Where is Rory and Luke?"

Amy shrugged. "We thought you knew."

The Doctor looked away, and then back at them. "Well, I met this man, who admitted he was the one who made each of your little nightmares-"

"Oh, did he say his name was Jacob?" Emmy asked. She was happy to have some clues to add to the puzzle.

"Well, actually, he didn't even say his name," the Doctor said, not minding Emmy's interruption at all. He liked companions who thought for themselves. "It didn't come up too much, since he was trying to kill me. Anyway, he gave me a puzzle to who he was targeting,"

Jack snorted. "Hopefully you didn't take the time to solve it. He already told Emmy and me that we were his targets,"

"He told me otherwise," the Doctor said. "He even told me that he tricked you into thinking so. He told me that he was targeting two other people, and then corrected himself and told me he was targeting one other person."

The Professor frowned. "Give me the puzzle,"

The Doctor whispered it into his ear, while he listened internally.

Suddenly, the Professor looked afraid. "We need to find him," he said. "And he has a lot of explaining to do."

**Puzzle 9: The Villain's Target will be worth 30 picrats. Hint: Don't considerate on the words ****themsel****ves, more on the arrangement of the words. Hint: If you still don't get it, write it out yourself. And I don't mean type it out, WRITE it out.**


	10. Flashbacks and Flash-Forwards

Rory woke up in a dark room with the voice in his head.

_You know who you are. No matter if you changed your name or not, you will be killed both before and after th__at__ big change. You lied to everyone, even your wife. Now prepare to suffer!_

"Yeah, you said that," Rory said out loud. "What do you _mean_?"

_You know what I mean._

"No, I don't. I didn't change my name."

_Yes, you did... but perhaps you don't remember it._

_A young boy was fast asleep in his bed when he heard it, the noise. He ran downstairs and out of his house to see the TARDIS in his backyard._

_A man came out of it. He was tall, thin, and brunette, just like the boy. He wore a light blue shirt, a undone tie, and black pants._

_He looked around. "Oh. I'm not at Amy's house. Again."_

"_Excuse me?" the boy asked, confused. Who was this man? "Don't you mean Amelia?"_

"_Yeah, her," he stared at the boy. "How do you know that?"_

"_I'm her friend," he said._

_The man frowned. "No, you're supposed to be somewhere else... Someone fooled with your mind, right? You're supposed to be in London,"_

_The boy shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." his face lite up. "You're the Doctor, aren't you? Amelia loves you. I didn't believe her, but now seeing you, I fully believe, and I'll be more than willing to play you next time she wants to play 'Doctor',"_

_The Doctor put his hands up. "Oh, forget I was ever here." he ran back into the TARDIS and it soon disappeared._

Rory nodded. "I was wondering about that day. The Doctor acted like I was supposed to be another person," he frowned. "Was there a reason for that?"

Luke found himself in a dark room. He was happy that the voice stopped singing about his death.

_Oh, you,_ the voice said. _You, and what you used to be._

"What do you mean?" Luke asked out loud. "Back before I met the Professor?"

_No, how you are right now._

"I don't understand."

_I knew you wouldn't. It hasn't happened yet, and it is going to be prevented, unfortunately._

_Rory looked the Doctor up and down. "Oh, my god. It's him!" he exclaimed, not being able to contain himself._

"_Just answer the question, please," Amy said. Why did he always have to act so... weird?_

"_But it's him, the Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor!" Rory persisted. He didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of it, but he just was, and couldn't stop himself._

"_Yes, he came back,"_

"_He was just a story... he was a game..." Rory shook his head. He was trying to remember something, but couldn't think of it. It had pestered him his entire life, and he hated it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be living the life he was, that he shouldn't be... Rory Arthur Williams._

Rory glared. "Why are you torturing me?!" he yelled.

_I'm trying to help you._

"Well, then, you should tell me what you're hiding me, and then return me back to my friends,"

_Sorry, I can't do either._

"TELL ME MY NAME!"

_...Rory Arthur Williams. You picked it out yourself, and then I gave you the life of Rory Arthur Williams, eventually turning you into Rory Pond._

"WHO WAS I BEFORE?!" Rory yelled. He hated yelling, but felt like he had to so he could get some answers out of this voice.

_Someone you have just seen today. Someone as clueless as you. Someone who relies on others, like you. Someone... exactly like you. Someone who is you._

"Oh, and who would that be?" Rory asked sarcastically. He was too mad to figure it out himself.

_You are smart enough to figure out that simple of a puzzle. You are the Professor's companion._

"No, I am the _Doctor's_ companion. The guy who is the Professor's companion is... oh, no, it _couldn't_ be," he covered his mouth with his hands in shock.

_And I know this because I've been watching you for a long time. Everyone who knows me thinks I'm dead. They're wrong._

Luke couldn't believe it. "I couldn't be... him," he said. "I can't be changing my name in the future. I like my name."

**That's it, guys! I have made it less and less scary, and more classic Doctor Who-like. Don't get ahead of me here if you've already guessed how the story is going to turn out. And I bet you have, since you guys are both Professor Layton and Doctor Who fans.**

**The only reason I changed Jacob's targets from Emmy and Jack to Luke and Rory was I decided that they need some fan love. All lot of the Professor Layton and Doctor Who videos on YouTube are Emmy, and every DW companion BUT Rory (but I contributed to the small supply of Rory vids- message me for my YouTube name). Emmy and Jack were good for a while, since I wanted to explore a relationship between the two of them (what would that be called? Jemmy? Emck?). However, Luke and Rory... now that's a path no one has taken yet in Doctor Who/Professor Layton crossovers (but there IS a fanfic where Luke is a Timelord- I keep meaning to read it).**

**Here's a little quiz for you all since I haven't had many puzzles in the last chapters:**

**~What is the names of Sarah Jane Smith's kids?**

**~Which came first- (the Doctor Who episode) _School Reunion,_ the tenth Doctor's guess-staring on SJA (Sarah Jane Adventures), or (the SJA episode) _The Doctor's Death_?**

**~What are the ages of the Professor, Luke, and Emmy around this time? (Hint, you'll have to google Emmy's age)**

**~Who is 'Mr Smith?' (No spoilers for me, please. I haven't seen the last season)**

**~What is Amy's age?**

**~What is the Doctor's age?**

**Most of the questions are Sarah Jane Smith related, since she is the best Doctor Who companion. You guys might argue, but she's the only one who's met four of the recarnations, started hunting down aliens herself, AND has a sonic of her own.**

**Sorry, long author's note. If you know any of the answers to the quiz, put them in your review and I will mention you in a next chapter (sorry, I write chapters too fast to include you in THE next chapter).**

**Plant peace to the planet! (Sorry that I haven't been doing that in a while)**


	11. The Woman and the Man

The Doctor started pacing. "How in the hell am I supposed to find them?!" he exclaimed. Everyone expected him to be the hero, save them all, be the best. However, he could barely stand up to Jacob. And he wasn't the best. Well, he wasn't the best _all the time._

Emmy watched him. She knew what he was thinking. He thought he had to be the hero, save them all, be the best. She didn't want him to do that. Well, she didn't want him _to die_ to do that.

Meanwhile, the Professor was watching the screen, which was showing outside the TARDIS. They had finally landed in a safe environment, not too far from the motel. He suddenly noticed a woman rushing toward it, looking both happy and nervous.

As soon as he was about to say something, the woman came in.

She looked about forty. She had reddish brown hair, and was about five and a half feet tall. She wore a purple sweater over a matching blouse, jeans, and black boots.

She smiled. "Doctor!"

"Sarah," the Doctor replied. "How are you?"

She sighed. "Well... not good. I really have to admit something to you..."

As the Doctor found the place, he asked Sarah Jane, "How did you know of this place?"

She shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess!"

"You've very lucky then," the Professor said. "We had no idea of where Rory and Luke could be,"

She smiled faintly. "Well, then good I was here,"

Emmy couldn't help but stare at her. Even though she hadn't known Sarah Jane for more than five minutes, Emmy still had a weird feeling. She was good at telling if people were lying, and right now, Sarah Jane was lying.

But she couldn't say that out loud. Apparently, the Doctor automatically trusted Sarah Jane, and that was good enough for the Professor. Emmy couldn't speak up and seem like an idiot if it turned out her gut was wrong. It never was, but it could be.

The group burst into the room to find Rory and Luke chained to the wall, their eyes closed.

The Doctor automatically pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried to break the chains. _Darn! _He thought. _Deadlocked!_

While the others did all they could to free the boys, Sarah Jane stood in the doorway, looking nervous and guilty.

Emmy was the only one to notice this. _What's wrong with Sarah Jane? _She thought. _Is my gut actually right about her?_

_Your friends are here for you._

"What?" Rory asked. He was back inside his own head.

_Your friends are here for you,_ the voice repeated. _And they won't rescue you in time. Hopefully, all won't be revealed._

As soon as the Doctor figured out a way to break Rory's chains, Jacob burst into the room.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," he laughed. "You just can't resist a chance to save everyone. That will always be your downfall, and your biggest weakness. Fortunately, it worked to my advantage, and to Sarah Jane's," he patted her shoulder.

"Sarah...?" the Doctor muttered.

She blushed. "He had my son," he said, "He offered me a deal: if I could bring you two to him, he would give my son back to me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have found a different way to save your son!" Emmy exclaimed, mad at both Sarah Jane, and herself for not trusting her gut.

"I didn't even know where my son was!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "I couldn't have rescued him. All I had were the coordinates of where your friends were implanted in my head!"

The Doctor sighed. "You know, I expect this from a lot of my companions, but I _never_ expected it from you. I know you made a choice to save your son, but it was the wrong choice," he pulled up his coat sleeve. "Vortex manipulator," he explained. "Borrowed it from River. She said I would need it," he grabbed the Professor, Emmy, Jack, and Amy, placed a hand on each of the boys, and disappeared.

Luke slowly woke up. "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

The Professor and Emmy stood over him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"...No," Luke looked around. "Why are we back in your office?"

"The Doctor said that would be best," Emmy replied. "Considering... some things,"

"What kind of things?" Luke asked, curious.

"Just... things," she hated how the Professor and the Doctor made her swear not to tell Luke the truth, but she understood their reasons. The problem was, she was a horrible secret-keeper, and an even more horrible liar.

"What's going on?" Luke asked. Why were they keeping secrets from him? Did something happen to him?

TWO HOURS EARLIER...

Rory woke up, and got up to face the Doctor. "Okay," he (Rory) said. "Tell me what's going on, and I'm not taking no for an answer,"

The Doctor sighed. "What is it you want to know?"

"When we first met, why did you act like I was supposed to be someone else?"

"No, he didn't," Amy said.

Rory looked at her. "Yes, he did. We met a long time before that day with Prisoner Zero," he looked back at the Doctor. "So tell me the truth: Am I supposed to be someone else?"

The Doctor sighed again. "...Okay, here it is:

"Rory, you were a mistake. Actually, your future was a mistake, on the universe's part. I found out that when you were a baby, your future was split into two,"

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"...In one future, your name is Rory Williams, and in the other... Luke Triton," he sighed yet again. "I never meant for you two to meet."

"Wait a minute," Rory said. "There was this voice in my head that said I changed my name,"

"That was probably Jacob. He also heard about you and Luke, but didn't learn the whole story. That's why you two were his targets. He thought he could use you two in one of his evil plans,"

Rory looked over at Luke, who hadn't woken up yet. "You need to get him out of here," he (Rory) said. "He's too young to know."

"Doc-TOR!"

**So that's the story! I might make a sequel if I get a good idea.**

**Now, I am going to post bonus episodes, scenes that I had ideas for but could never figure out how to post into the main story.**

**Plant peace for the planet!**


	12. Top Secret

PUZZLE ANSWERS:

CHAPTER 1: Checking In

Puzzle #1: Moving the Sleeping Luke 1:

They lay him down on the blanket and use that to distribute his weight so they can carry him.

Puzzle #2: Moving the Sleeping Luke 2:

There are two rods nearby. They tie each rod to an opposite side of the blanket. That turns the blanket into a hammock for Luke, and the Professor and Emmy each grab a rod in both hands to carry Luke upstairs.

Puzzle #3: War vs. Love:

Move the two riffles to the middle, and make them switch places. Then rotate the riffles to make a heart.

Puzzle #4: Where is Rory?:

Trust the first woman, and the second man. Rory ran _down_ the second south hall, and _up_ the third. The first man saw a different man. The second woman saw the Professor. Remember? The Professor was carrying the hammock, and wears an orange shirt. The woman wouldn't have been able to see Rory's orange shirt under his sweatshirt.

Puzzle #5: Mysterious Note 1:

The bell on the reception desk. It dings, proven by the Doctor a few sections ago.

Puzzle #6: Mysterious Note 2:

Sticks used to make the roman numeral for 11: XI. I like this puzzle cos if you look at it upside down, it'll be IX, which is the roman numeral for 9. Get it?

CHAPTER 2: Meeting Up With An Old Friend

Puzzle #7: Driving the TARDIS:

Press these buttons: _S, E, X, Y_, and then pull the second lever. Why? In the episode _The Doctor's Wife_, the TARDIS, in Idris' body, when the Doctor asks what he calls her, she says, "You call me... Sexy." Remember your math: A sixth of twenty four is four. Also, the first lever is only used when the other two are, but the third is never used, so the first is never used as well.

CHAPTER 3: Emily's Last Farewell

Puzzle #8: Emily's Puzzle

3 December 1840. On 2 December of this year, the ninth president, William H Harrison, was elected. 8 October was when the first Hawaiian constitution was proclaimed. On 20 June, the telegraph was patented.

CHAPTER 9: Games

Puzzle #9: The Villain's Target.

Luke Trition...You don't understand why? Oh, come on, I even spelled it out. If you don't understand that answer, go back and read every first letter of the poem.


	13. Bonus Episode 1

**I didn't put this in the main story cos I couldn't find a way to fit it in. However, as asked for, here it is. Hopefully it'll answer all your questions.**

_Hershel and Claire were walking out of the university when Claire stopped._

"_What's wrong?" Hershel asked._

_She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing,"_

_Normally, he wouldn't persist, but he had noticed that she had been acting weird the past few days, and aging a bit faster than normal. "No, tell me,"_

_She sighed. "...I think a man is in love with me,"_

_He sighed in relief. He was worried it was something worse. "Well, that's okay,"_

"_No, it's not!" she exclaimed, mad at him for missing the big picture. "He's... I... Oh, I don't know," she ran off._

"_Claire? CLAIRE!" Hershel yelled, and ran after her._

_Hershel entered the hallway to see something strange at the end. Based on his history knowledge, it was a 1930's Police Public Call Box... but what was it doing at the university?_

_He ran down the hallway, clutching his hat, the very hat Claire had given him a few weeks ago._

_Once inside the box, he discovered Claire kissing a man. The man was almost bald, and wearing a leather jacket._

_Eventually, he couldn't wait in silence for them to stop, and felt like he had to say something. "Uh... hello," That wasn't the best of things to say, but it worked._

_Claire stepped away from the man and gasped when she saw Hershel. "I-I-I," she stuttered, and then cleared her throat to begin again. "Hershel, this is... the man I was telling you about. His name is the Doctor,"_

"_Doctor who?" Hershel asked, and suddenly noticed the vastness of the room. "...Whoa..."_

_The man, the 'Doctor', nodded. "Yeah, I own a bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS that travels through space and time. Now, let's get onto something else,"_

_Claire sighed in exasperation._

_He looked at her. "Was I not supposed to tell him that?"_

"_He wasn't supposed to tell me that?!" Hershel exclaimed. "What else have you been hiding from me, Claire?"_

"_Uh..." she muttered._

"_Well, I don't know about what else," the Doctor said. "But I'm surprised she waited until a month later to tell you,"_

"_A MONTH?!" Hershel exclaimed. "You've been traveling with him for a MONTH?!" he turned to the Doctor. "I hate you so much, and if I ever see you again, it will be too soon."_

The Professor sighed. "The Doctor left, and she was forever set on finding him again. That's probably why she signed up for that time-travel experiment. And I lost her forever..."


	14. Bonus Episode 2

Jack set the fez on his head and entered the motel. Time to see what the Doctor saw in a fez.


End file.
